Pain Is Pleasure
by DevlinV1
Summary: [FIN:2004:Slash] In casual conversation Christian expresses a dislike for s&m in the bedroom. Jericho thinks that Christian just needs to experience it with someone schooled in the arts of Domination.


**Pain Is Pleasure**

**By Archangel**

Chris Jericho idly drummed is fingers as he waited for his tag team partner to pack up the rest of his clothes. It had been a rather uneventful show for the two of them. With the card completely full they had only been given simple backstage vignettes. Now it was back to the hotel for the night already. Chris was restless, though. He was completely antsy and needed a release of some sort. He sighed, changing the tempo of his tapping as he stared at Christian. The slightly younger man was bending over to gather some items from the bottom of his locker, wearing a pair of low rise blue jeans that hugged every inch of him. Jericho arched a brow at the view he was getting and a small smirk came to his lips.

"Okay, I think that's everything, Chris. Sorry I took so long."

Christian turned around to look at Chris sitting on the floor in front of his own locker, tapping on the bench next to him. He seemed to be staring at something. In fact if Christian wasn't mistaken he was the object being stared at and the man's blue eyes were locked somewhere below his waist. He glanced down at himself slightly to see if he had something on his pants, but there was nothing to be seen. When he looked back up, though, Chris was smiling up at him normally, his impatient drumming having stopped.

"It's okay, man. Not like we're in a big hurry or anything."

"Yeah. I just know you hate waiting for me all the time."

"I'm getting used to it. Teaches me some patience, eh?"

Christian snickered. "You said eh."

Jericho blinked and then laughed, getting to his feet. "I did, didn't I? Oh well. No one else heard it at least."

The two of them left the arena, riding in the Mustang Chris had insisted on renting back to the hotel. The two of them were silent most of the trip, having always been that way with each other. They constantly had periods between them when neither would speak. It wasn't a matter of awkwardness or anything. They simply didn't feel the need to fill the space between them with constant babbling. They could go for hours without conversation, look at one another and smile, and go right back to their own thoughts without a hitch. They were close and comfortable.

"Can I ask you something personal?" Chris asked as they rode the elevator to their floor.

"Sure, I guess."

"Do you have any fetishes?"

Christian blinked and looked at him in surprise. "Are you serious?"

"Why not? You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I'm just curious."

"Odd way to make conversation, but somehow I'm not that surprised considering the source." Chris only smirked, being notorious for asking strange questions now and then. "Um... Well, I do kinda like it when people play with my feet. Like massages or kisses... maybe a lick or two."

"Aw, Christian you're blushing."

Christian smacked his shoulder for that. "Well, it was a _personal_ question!"

"You didn't have to answer. So foot fetish huh?" Christian nodded and exited the elevator as the doors opened. "Anything else?"

"I don't think so. Nothing that would be considered a fetish anyway. Just normal little things that I like. Like I love it when people claw me when they have an orgasm. Makes me feel... manly in a way." He cleared his throat a bit. "What about you?"

"Heh, I got a lot of em actually, but they can be lumped into one group."

"Yeah?"

Chris unlocked the door and pushed it open for his partner. "I like S&M."

"Figures. I had a feeling you'd say something extreme like that." Christian set his bag on the dresser, glancing around their room to check it out. "I imagine you'd be the one holding the whip all the time, too."

Chris chuckled a little. "Actually, no. I've never been a very dominating person in the bedroom. I dunno why, but for some reason I tend to get really shy."

"You? Shy? I can't picture it."

"I know. It's one of the few character flaws I have."

Christian snickered a bit. "So you like being beat up?"

"I don't get beat up. It takes a certain level of skill to be good at S&M. You have to inflict only a small amount of pain in order to still keep your... erm, for lack of a better word, victim aroused. And actually I like all sorts of things."

"Like what?"

"Now who's getting personal?" Chris sat down on the end of the bed, thinking for a second. "I like being restrained in any sort of way. I like the taste and feel of leather. I like being choked or suffocated."

"Choked?" Christian exclaimed. "You're kidding right?"

"No."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Like I said, you gotta know how to do it. If you're choking someone you only squeeze enough to make them wheeze. They can still breathe and what gets them off in that manner is the pressure on their throat and the feeling of being in danger. Suffocation, on the other hand, isn't done until right at the end just as the person starts to orgasm. You cover their mouth and nose and keep them from breathing at that moment. The panic causes them to have a harder orgasm. As soon as their done you let go so they can breathe."

"You're a freak," he chuckled.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Keep digging, Watson."

"Ugh. That's one fetish I do _not_ have."

"Thank God. I'd have to find a new partner if you said that."

"So you've never been tied up or anything like that?"

"Well, once. Denise suggested it just for a change, but I never really saw the point. I mean, you're supposed to touch the person you're with. They're supposed to want you to touch them. I didn't like cuffing her because it made me feel bad, and I didn't like it when we switched because it made it feel... less intimate, I guess. I wanted to touch her."

"That's the point. You want to touch her, but you can't. It makes you more needy. It just heightens everything to the point where a simple touch can drive you crazy." Chris smiled a bit oddly. "I've been pushed to that point before. Keep me chained up long enough and I'll be whimpering to be set free. When you do, though, it's all over. I finally get my arms wrapped around you and I'm done that quick."

"Sheesh. It all sounds too intense."

"Nah, I think you'd like it if you were with someone with experience in it."

Christian merely shook his head negatively, not even being able to imagine enjoying pain. Well, maybe to a very small extent. Like the clawing at his back that he enjoyed, but that was because it made him feel strong and powerful, plus it told him his lover was having a damn good time. So maybe there was a small possibility of him enjoying such things, but he couldn't be sure. He shrugged off the conversation and turned to his bag. He wanted to shower before bed.

As soon as Christian turned around, giving Chris another view of his ass in those tight pants, the so-called 'freak' knew what he was going to do. He quickly unzipped his own duffle which was on the bed next to him, digging out the heaviest item within. Christian's Intercontinental Championship belt. There hadn't been room in the champ's bag for it so Chris had taken it for him. He looked at the shining gold, the name engraved into the plate, and then at it's owner. He folded the belt just right and moved carefully off the bed so it wouldn't squeak. His only disadvantage was that Christian was standing in front of a mirror. He'd have to move quickly.

"Do you mind if I shower before you, Chris? I won't steal all the hot water I promise."

Christian didn't get an answer, but that didn't phase him. Usually Chris's silence meant a simple yes. He pulled out his shaving kit and reached to set it aside on the dresser when movement caught his eye. There was a flash of silver in the mirror, showing something was behind him. He lifted his head quickly, his vision seeing nothing more than a silver and gold blur before the pain erupted and spread through the side of his head. He stumbled and lost his balance, pitching to the floor to roll to his back. He forced himself to look up before everything went dark. All he could see was Chris's blond framed face.

A faint groan caught his attention and he quickly sat up on the bed, looking at his captured prey for any sign of life. He'd been worried he'd hit Christian too hard. There hadn't been any blood, though, and his vital signs had remained completely normal. Now he could see him regaining consciousness after only fifteen minutes of being out. It was a good sign. He might have a slight concussion, but nothing that he couldn't have just as easily sustained in the ring. No big deal. Chris watched as Christian lifted his head, looking at him and then around the room. He could see the realization of his situation dawn in those teal eyes. He smirked to himself, loving how Christian looked all tied up and on his knees. And the silver chains and leather that criss crossed his body was attractive, too.

Christian wasn't sure what to think. He knew that this wasn't exactly a matter of being in danger, but he knew what would be happening. Chris had knocked him out and tied him to the dresser, positioning him with his arms above his head, his legs spread a bit, and on his knees on the floor. A look told him the restraints were designed for this. The cuffs were padded to keep from hurting him and the straps were surely strong enough to hold his weight if Chris had decided to lift him off the floor. The small ball gag that was in his mouth was made of very smooth plastic, not rubber to make his mouth taste like crap. Then there was the matter of the outfit he had been dressed in. Well, it couldn't really be called an outfit exactly. From what Christian could see of it when he looked down at himself the top was only some leather straps that wrapped around his neck and arms and ran down the sides with small silver chains draping across his chest. He could feel them on his back as well. As for the bottoms... Well, they looked and felt like chaps except they only came down mid-thigh. He looked up at Jericho with an annoyed expression.

"Ooo, you don't look happy with me at all," Chris chuckled, getting only a muffled grunt in response. "You're not scared are you?" Christian shook his head. "Good. I don't want to scare you. Is your head hurting?" Christian nodded. "Sorry. I guess I kinda overdid that part, but I wanted it to be like this. Having you be willing to it would've been one, impossible to achieve, and two, not as much fun."

Christian sighed through his nose and shifted his position slightly, tugging at his bonds experimentally. He could tell he wouldn't be going anywhere unless he was set free. For some reason he wasn't nervous or scared at all. Probably because Chris was his best friend and he knew that he wouldn't be raped or anything like that. He had no doubt that he was going to be molested, but that didn't seem to bother him much either. Not like he hadn't been with men before, or thought of Chris in that way before. Being restrained was annoying him already. He looked to Chris again, noticing the vinyl pants that he had changed into as well as the small black collar that was around his neck. He could've sworn he could faintly see rhinestones adorning it, but his vision was still slightly blurry and Chris was across the room.

Chris smiled a bit triumphantly at getting Christian into this. Now the question was what to do with him exactly. It was hard not to get embarrassed in a situation like this because he was technically the center of attention. Christian's eyes were locked on him whenever he wasn't glancing at his restraints and trying to get out of them. Chris figured the only way to not be in the spotlight would be to focus all his attention on giving Christian all the pleasure he could possibly handle. He reached into his duffle to pull out another smaller bag. He came over to Christian, dropping to his knees in front of him, and dumped the contents of the bag out on the floor carelessly. Then he started sorting through it, organizing and deciding what to use and what to discard.

Christian's eyes widened slightly at the wide array of sexual... things that Chris had spread out before him. He recognized almost all of them, but there were a few items he wasn't sure he even wanted to know about. He had to wonder if it would be wiser to start struggling and screaming than to allow Chris Jericho to take his sexual frustrations out on him. He remembered at that moment reading something about Scorpios, which was the astrological sign Chris happened to inhabit, and their sex drives being unmatched by any other sign. That, coupled with the fact that he didn't even have to know astrology to know that Chris was intense, passionate, and very damn stubborn, made him finally get nervous. In fact, he wanted out of this quickly.

Chris looked up as Christian grunted at him. He was surprised to see a slight look of panic on his face. Christian looked down at the things on the floor in front of him and then back up at him pointedly, shaking his head negatively. He didn't seem to want anything to do with whatever Chris had planned now. He only smirked at him.

"Christian, don't worry. I'm not going to use over half of these things. I know you've never done this before and I'm not about to force you into some of the things that I like." He glanced down at some of the objects he knew were making Christian worry. "I bet I know which ones are scary. Like the Gates of Hell cock restraint thing. Not gonna use that. The blindfold isn't as scary, but it can be if you're wearing it so let's not use that."

Chris started tossing things back in the bag, seeing Christian's reactions as he did so. It seemed he had been correct in guessing what was making Christian spaz out. The man still wasn't completely at ease, but it was the best Chris could hope for because he definitely wasn't going to sacrifice any more of his toys just for Christian's comfort. Besides, part of the point of being the submissive one was to be uncomfortable, which Chris knew all too well. He got back to his feet again, somewhat enjoying being watched now, and started to unfasten the fly on his vinyl pants. They were only for show, much like the rhinestone cat collar he wore. Underneath the pants he had on only a black thong, vinyl in the front to match the pants, and the side straps had Velcro on them for easy removal. He didn't look at his new little toy as he started to tie back his hair. He knew he was being stared at. The longer he was stared at, the more he liked it. He knew what was going through Christian's mind, the anticipation, the nervousness, and if everything was going to plan, the desire. He hoped Christian was bisexual as everyone said he was. One downward glance told Chris that he was.

Christian couldn't believe how a simple pair of underwear could have such a profound effect. Shining black vinyl was all that kept Chris from being completely revealed to him. And watching him pull his golden locks up into a ponytail only furthered his arousal. He only wished he could reach out to him, touch him, speak to him without the gag. As soon as he thought it, though, he realized that was the point. Chris had said himself the restraint was supposed to make you want to touch your lover even more. It was working already. He watched Chris kneel down in front of him again and take a small jar in his hand. It looked like a cream of some sort.

"Here's a little something to bug the hell out of you for a while. This was supposedly made for women, but why should they have all the fun?"

Chris took Christian's hardness in hand, barely giving him even one full stroke. He rubbed the dollop of cream only onto his head and then let him go, sitting back for a second to watch the reaction. At first Christian only arched a curious brow, but then he blinked. Chris could actually see the shiver that coursed through him as the stimulating cream started to take effect. It surely wasn't enough to drive Christian over the edge, but it would keep him squirming for the next hour or so. Chris got to his feet again, pulling the Velcro loose on one side of his underwear, pushing the vinyl to the side so Christian could see for himself just how excited he was already. He liked the look of surprise in those blue-green orbs, especially liking the look of desire that followed it. He smirked slightly and drew near enough that he was nearly touching Christian's face.

"You like what you see. I know you do. The question is do you want it?"

The warm tingling further south caused Christian to shiver yet again, the overall feeling causing him to twitch now and then. He stared at what Chris presented to him. He was more than impressed. Chris was well hung, visibly throbbing with need, and he was completely shaved save for a small trail of very light brown hair that came down from his navel. Christian took a deep breath without thinking about it and was instantly hit with Chris's musky scent. He closed his eyes as his body trembled, shuddering. He _did_ want it. He wasn't one to do things like this often, but he wanted nothing more at that moment than to know if Chris tasted as good as he smelled. He turned his eyes upward to meet Chris's, pleading silently.

"No answer aside from a look? That doesn't tell me anything. C'mon. Tell me," Chris commanded in a husky tone.

He smiled when Christian gave a small whine in his throat. His plan was working all too well thus far. He reached down and pulled the ball gag from his mouth, slipping it up over his head to drop on the dresser. But before he could let himself enjoy Christian's willing lips, he had to set down some rules.

"Here's how it's going to go, Christian. If you do everything I ask and make me happy without a bit of bad attitude, I'll make you come so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Oh yeah," he muttered.

"No 'yeahs.' You must speak properly to me at all times and address me as Master. Speak only when I give you permission, though, feel free to gasp, moan, yell, and scream as much as you want. Understand?"

"Yes, Master."

Chris had to suppress a shiver at hearing him say that. "Like I said, behave and you shall be rewarded. However, if you do anything that displeases me I will cause you pain. Do you understand that as well?"

"Yes, Master, but—"

Chris cut him short with a slap to the face. He watched for Christian's reaction, seeing the wince of pain and instantly he was glared at. He narrowed his eyes slightly at him and pointed a finger in his face.

"No buts. You do as I say and obey me. And get that rebellious look off your face." Christian looked down instantly, but Chris saw him get distracted. "I see you realized why you're supposed to behave. You get rewarded for it." He reached down to take his own length by hand, stroking himself only inches from Christian's face. "Didn't you say a moment ago that you wanted something?"

"Yes... Master."

"Tell me what you want." He saw Christian hesitate, but knew it was because he wasn't sure what to say. "Tell me exactly what you want from me."

"I want to taste you, Master," he whispered, a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

"Did it embarrass you to say that?" He smirked.

"Yes, Master."

"How cute. I should make you beg for it, but I have plenty of other things I know you'll beg for soon enough. Now part those perfect lips, Christian. Taste your Master."

Christian opened his mouth as told, closing his eyes as Chris slid slowly past his lips. He couldn't help but moan. He _did_ taste as good as he smelled. He heard Chris shudder as he drew back and then thrust himself forward much faster this time. Christian sucked on his cock as Chris held still momentarily, hearing a deep purr of pleasure come from him. A hand petted over his hair as he continued to work his mouth on him as best he could from his restrained position, swirling his tongue around him and letting his teeth scrape just light enough to be felt. Then Chris's hand came to his forehead to push him against the dresser and held him still. Before he even realized what was going to happen Chris thrust into his mouth as deep as he could. Christian gagged and coughed when Chris pulled away. He was allowed to catch his breath for only a moment before Chris pushed past his lips again, starting up a rhythm, fucking the delicate blond's face without care. Or so it seemed to Christian as he gave muffled cries of protest. Chris wasn't hurting him yet, but he knew it was inevitable. He'd shove himself down his throat again any moment and he'd gag.

Chris squeezed his eyes shut as Christian's whimpering met his ears. He didn't want to hear that. He had to keep his concentration. Even as he drove himself into Christian's mouth faster he kept himself in check so not to go too deep. If his sweet victim would only pay attention he'd realize he was only swallowing about half of Chris's full length. It mattered not at that moment, though. Chris let his head fall back, moaning out the rapture he took from the warm wet maw of his slave, pulling back at the very last second so to deny Christian that taste. Instead he spilled across the man's cheek, causing it to run down his chin and drip onto his chest. A low growl reached his ears even through his own panted breaths. He looked to see Christian glaring at him yet again.

"I thought I told you to stop looking at me like that?"

"Sorry, Master, but I tend to get moody when I have cum on my face," he snapped.

"Oh, you don't like that huh? Well," Chris cooed and leaned down as if he were going to kiss him, "too bad, bitch! I think you look gorgeous with _my_ cum dripping off of you. Don't think that's the last of it either. I'm not done with you yet."

Christian continued to glare at him, feeling the warm liquid slide over his skin with every tilt of his head. It wasn't the fact that it was there that bothered him. It was the way Chris had done it. It was disgraceful in a way, humiliating. Once again that was most likely the point, but he didn't like it. Aside from the annoying heat of the cream Chris had teased him with a moment ago he was getting no pleasure from any of this. He tugged harshly at the bonds that held his arms, shaking the dresser slightly behind him.

Chris arched a brow at Christian as he tried to clean himself off a little. He looked pretty pissed off. In a way it worried him. He wanted Christian to enjoy himself. Still he also wanted to do as he pleased and take the man for all he was worth. To find a comfortable medium would prove challenging since it was his first time being the one holding the whip. Whip. Ooo, he had one of those. Actually, it was more like a cat o' nine tails in a way. It had a very flexible plastic handle and many strings of rubber hanging from the end of it. If Chris remembered correctly it was actually called a 'Tickler' and glowed in the dark. He pulled it out of the bag after he had discarded it prior, drawing his arm back and lashing Christian across the chest. He smirked at the gasp of pain.

"Knock it off, Slave. Last thing we need is for our neighbors to come knocking. I don't think you'd like being found bound and gagged with evidence of our playing all over your face."

Christian took a deep breath, trying to force himself to stay calm. Chris was right. They didn't need to let anyone else think that he was being raped or anything. On the other hand, he wanted this to stop. He couldn't decide what to do. For some reason he doubted that Chris would simply let him go even if he asked. Maybe if he acted like he was completely uninterested and bored then Chris would lose interest as well. Too bad his body wasn't uninterested in the least. He still had a throbbing hard-on and the taste of Chris's cock lingering in his mouth did nothing to calm him down. Maybe getting it over with would help.

"Master?"

Chris arched his brow at him for the millionth time that night. "What?"

"May I ask what you intend for me next?"

"I don't know quite yet. Why? Is my little slave aching for something?"

"Yes, Master." Christian tilted his head just so, turning his eyes up, knowing that he looked rather cute and innocent when he did this. "I ache for you, Master."

Chris blinked, shivering slightly at the look on Christian's face and his tone of voice. He really _did_ sound like a begging slave. Chris smirked at him and reached down, unhooking the straps from the cuffs, but hooking them quickly to each other so they served more as simple handcuffs. Christian was obviously relieved to finally lower his arms. He'd probably gotten sore and stiff from being in the position for so long. Chris helped him to his feet, playing it off as he was forcing him up whether he liked it or not, and shoved him onto one of the beds. He pushed him onto his stomach, crawling up behind him and between his legs, leaning his weight down on him to keep him still.

"You ache for me, Christian? Somehow I honestly doubt that. You only ache for your own release." He paused to lick at his ear tenderly. "And I don't just mean release from these bonds."

Christian shuddered as Chris continued to lick and nibble at his skin. He found himself squirming underneath the older man (only by 3 years, but so what), pushing his hips back against him. Maybe he needed this more than he realized. It _had_ been a while after all. Chris's weight pressing down on him felt so good, along with his returned erection rubbing against the inside of his thigh. He gave a soft moan as Chris trailed kisses and nips down his back and over his sides, his calloused hands running over every inch of his skin and occasionally scratching with his nails. He didn't resist as he was pulled up onto his knees. He shivered as Chris's hands came down over his ass, squeezing, and then spreading him open. At first Christian thought he was just staring at him because he didn't make another move, but then he felt warm liquid run down between his cheeks, causing him to jump.

"Did I startle you, my slave?" Chris purred.

"Yes, Master, you did."

Chris chuckled slightly and ran his fingers lightly over Christian's wet entrance, using his own saliva to slick him up before pushing one digit inside of him. He smiled at the gasp that came from below him and continued his work. He knew it would take a bit of time to work Christian up to it. Even as he slid a second finger into him he could feel the muscles clamp down on him. Christian was a little tense, but also not very experienced. Or it had been quite a while since his last time on the bottom. Chris watched the man squirm and tremble slightly as he worked his hand on him, looking down to see his fingers moving in and out of the body he would soon take for his own. It turned him on so much to watch him take it, to feel him push back slightly to meet his hand, to hear the small sounds coming from him. He pulled his hand away momentarily, leaning down over him.

"I have to taste you," he whispered with need.

Christian noticed the desire that laced Chris's voice, expecting him to flip him over and suck him after those words. Instead he gasped, jumping yet again, as he felt Chris's hot tongue run over his entrance. He'd never felt anything like it. No one had ever done this to him before. He groaned loudly as Chris's mouth moved over him, his tongue pushing inside. He was amazed at the new sensations. It felt so incredible that he whimpered when Chris pulled away from him. Thankfully his tongue was replaced with those skilled fingers once again, this time three of them instead of the two. Even through the stinging pain of being stretched and loosened Christian found pleasure. He pushed back against Chris to urge him to move faster. He wanted, no, _needed_ to be taken.

"Master, please," he whined.

"Please what?"

"Fuck me. God, Chris, fuck me."

Chris pulled his hand away, only to bring it back down in a hard slap on Christian's ass. The man cried out, giving another meek whimper and daring to look over his shoulder at him. Chris shoved the back of his head roughly.

"Don't look at me. I'll tell you when you can look at me." He glanced around quickly, snatching up the Tickler again to bring it stinging across Christian's back. "What did you call me a second ago?"

"Chris," he squeaked.

He slapped the rubber tassels across his back again, loving the yell it produced. "And what are you supposed to call me?"

"Master."

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite hear that." Another hard slap. "Who am I?"

"Master!" he yelled, the last syllable barely there because of another sting of the whip.

"And who are you?"

"Christian!" His wrong answer was quickly punished with another whipping. "Slave! Only a slave, Master."

"And who's slave are you?" he finally cooed softly at him.

"Jericho's." His sentence was interrupted by his own low moan of pleasure as Chris slowly pushed inside of him. "Oh God... I'm Jericho's slave, my master."

"And you like being my slave, don't you?"

"Yes," he said breathlessly as Chris started to move leisurely inside of him. "Yes, Master. I _love_ being your slave."

Chris smiled, giving a low growly purr at hearing Christian's words. "Then stay still and I'll give you what you love."

Chris tossed the whip aside finally and took hold of Christian's hips, pulling him to him even as he thrust forward. He was right, this was a snug fit, but it was precisely how he loved it. Every single movement he made seemed to send tremors through the body that surrendered to his will. Christian's body squeezed and tightened around him rhythmically, sending jolts of pleasure through him with every thrust. He couldn't hold back the moans that came from his throat, quickening his pace sooner than he'd planned, pushing as deep into his lover as he could.

"You're so perfect, Christian. So hot and tight." He tossed his head back and groaned loudly, "You're gonna make me come so quickly."

Christian frowned at hearing that. He wasn't even close to finishing, not that he wasn't in complete ecstasy, but it wasn't enough. With his hands cuffed in front of him and his arms trapped underneath his own chest, he couldn't even jerk off to sate his own desires. There was nothing he could do for now, though, aside from let Chris do as he pleased. And, boy, did he. Christian cried out as he was slammed into, every thrust upon him getting rougher and faster, Chris's own yells drowning him out. Just as promised, Chris orgasmed soon after, but pulled out of him to instead coat his back and ass with the results. He sighed as Chris moved away, assuming it was over. He was surprised to be suddenly flipped onto his back. Chris leaned over him, his blue eyes nearly glowing with lust.

"My poor Slave. You didn't come did you?"

Christian shook his head. "No, Master."

"Poor thing. That's what you get for being so damned tight." He smirked. "But I won't leave you this way. You've been a good boy and, as I said, you will get your reward."

Christian smirked back at him. "Do you mean an orgasm that will leave me unable to walk, Master?"

"That's precisely what I mean." He reached up and unhooked the cuffs that held his lover. "Put your hands on my shoulders. When you feel that you're about to come I want you to dig your nails in. Understand?"

"Yes, Master, but won't that hurt you?"

"I like to be hurt. Just do as I say."

"Yes, Master."

With that, Chris pulled Christian's legs up around his hips, being sure that he crossed his ankles behind his back. He adjusted himself slightly before pushing back into the warm, wet opening given to him. He closed his eyes momentarily, concentrating on locking out that part of his body so that he could work without feeling anything, then looked back down at the man beneath him. This would be only for him. Christian deserved his reward, had more than earned it, and Chris wouldn't dare deny him. He struck up his rhythm quickly, not wasting any time in giving his lover precisely what he wanted. He had noticed the cries from him earlier. Christian liked it fast and deep. He felt those strong legs tighten around him almost instantly, allowing him to move just perfectly to where it counted most. Christian gasped, tossing his head back to howl when Chris hit his prostate again and again. And as if that wasn't enough, he wrapped his fingers around the throbbing length that prodded his belly, matching his strokes to the thrusting of his hips. Christian was nearly screaming beneath him. Chris couldn't help but smirk and wonder what their neighbors were thinking of all of this. He didn't get a chance to worry about it long for he felt nails dig hard into his flesh at that moment. He growled at the pain and reached out quickly, clamping his hand over Christian's mouth as if to silence him. Their eyes met and Chris squeezed Christian's nose shut between his thumb and finger, cutting off his air completely.

"Die happy, my slave," he hissed with a vicious smile.

He had never seen Christian's teal eyes so wide. Fear took over his expression, but for only a moment. He truly screamed behind Chris's hand, his face contorting in an expression of pure bliss, his body tensing to a point that every muscle was clearly defined under the skin. His cock pulsed in Chris's grip before spilling, white fluid marking patterns across Christian's chest and stomach and coating Chris's fingers. Chris waited only a few seconds longer before releasing his hold on the man's face to let him gasp for breath. While he tried to recover, Chris pulled out of him and rolled over onto the bed to lie beside him, propped on his elbow to watch him carefully. He seemed to be okay, if not significantly out of breath.

"Die... happy...? What... the fuck... was that about!" he exclaimed.

"Just scaring the shit out of you to make you come harder." He rested his hand on a clean spot on his chest. "Don't talk right now. Just breathe. Don't move either. You need to let your heart slow down."

Christian nodded slightly, giving up the argument quickly in exchange for sucking in air. He had never been so frightened in his life. He had thought for a brief moment that Chris had completely snapped and intended to kill him. It had worked, though. As soon as the fear had come over him, his rapture had tripled, and he had a good feeling that he really wouldn't be able to walk for a while. He only lied there, panting, his eyes closed, and was barely aware of Chris removing his cuffs, his collar and chains, and his chap shorts. He didn't know how much time had passed when he felt something cool and soft touch his forehead. He opened his eyes to see Chris lingering over him with a washcloth in hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his concern reflecting in those cerulean eyes.

"Yeah. Just exhausted."

"I drew a bath for you, but if you want I can clean you up right here."

Christian sighed as Chris brought the rag across his face gently, wiping away the cum that was dried on his face. "Is it a warm bath?"

"Of course."

"Help me up. I'm covered in a cold, wet mess."

Chris smiled and did as asked, almost having to carry the poor boy to the bathroom. He helped him into the tub, smiling at the happy expression that was starting to reign over Christian's features. Once in the water he seemed to wake up and didn't need any help washing except for his back. Chris still stayed with him and watched him bathe, not just for the pleasure of seeing him naked in a bathtub, but just to be with him at the moment. He was just one of those types that liked to be affectionate after having sex. So he sat on the counter across from the tub.

"Did you have fun, Christian?"

He smirked. "Lots and lots."

"I didn't hurt you too much at any time did I?"

"No. Nothing bad. The belt upside my head hurt the most, but surprisingly I don't feel it at all now."

"Yeah. Sorry about the way I went about it. It was just a spur of the moment thing really."

"Don't worry. You were right, I would never have done it willingly." He folded his arms on the edge of the tub, resting his chin on them. "We should do this more often."

"Really?" Chris blinked in surprise.

"Yeah. I wasn't lying when I said I loved it."

Chris smiled warmly. "I loved it, too."

For a long moment the two of them just stared at one another, eyes locked perfectly and completely unmasked. They felt closer than ever despite being completely across the room from each other. Finally Chris slipped off of the counter and came over to kneel down beside the tub. He ducked down and kissed Christian's lips tenderly, thrilled to be kissed back. He brushed his cheek with his fingers lightly before leaving him to finish his bath in private. A little while later he smiled as he felt Christian crawl into bed next to him instead of going to the other one. His new lover spooned in behind him with a contented sigh and they were soon both sound asleep.

**The End**

_Legalities: Chris Jericho is copyright to himself. Christian Cage is copyright to TNA Wrestling. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters sexual preferences or lives. This is a story of fiction, none of these events are real. I received absolutely no profit from this story._


End file.
